In a plane, a car, a boat, a building or any other structure having an electrical network, wire harnesses are routed and attached to the structure via standoff features and ties wrapped around bundles of cables. Such features comprise a leg member having a support head arranged at one end and a fixation foot at the other end. The tie attaches the cables in the support head and, the fixation foot enables to attach the assembly to the structure via means such as screws, rivets or bondage. The fixation features typically integrate heavy and costly metallic parts and, the complex routing of the harness requires several different type of the features. Lighter and easier to use devices are demanded.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.